Shin Jidai
by Darksword13
Summary: It's come time for the children of the original team to take the stage. Join them on their adventure as they partner up with each other and strive to become death scythes.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen years after the defeat of the kishin Asura, the weapons and meisters who helped to defeat him have settled down and started families of their own. Maka succeeded in making Soul a death scythe, and they now live in Death City with their four children known as Reizo, Midori, Rida, and Akihito. Black Star and Tsubaki travelled the world looking for strong opponents and came back not only having become a greater(and slightly more humble) meister and death scythe, but also the parents of fraternal twins Dragon Star and Katsumi. Finally, Death the Kid succeeded his father as head of the DWMA and married Liz Thompson. They had a son named Taisho who shared in his father's reaper abilities and love of symmetry(although he is much less of a die-hard about it). Patty married a weapon named Otto and had six children, four sons and two daughters by the names of Tanoshi, Sukoshi, Sentoki, Tsuyoi, Kettei, and Azayakana.

This is the account of the adventures of the children of our favorite weapons and meisters from the past generation. This is the time of the Shin Jidai.

* * *

Reizo and Tanoshi pulled themselves exhaustedly into Reizo's mother's classroom just as the late bell rang. They inconspicuously slid into their seats hoping Proffessor Maka hadn't noticed them.

"Rei, Tano, detention. Two hours this time." Maka called out without looking up from her book.

The two boys' heads hit the table simultaneously with identical groans. Nothing got past that woman.

"Why were you late again?" asked Midori.

"Were you in a fierce battle with a powerful kishin?" added her identical twin Rida.

"Do you really have to know?" their reaper meister Taisho sighed in exasperation.

"We overslept," Reizo grinned sheepishly at his younger sisters.

"Maybe you should get an alarm clock," Dragon Star put in from the row behind them. "Or a more punctual partner. Same thing."

"Nice to know how you think of me," Azayakana squinted at him.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Dragon started making excuses to Azaya while the brothers (separated by a year) Sukoshi and Tsuyoi started snickering beside them.

"Seriously though," Taisho said, "if you don't start getting better at being on time, you'll never learn anything and neither of you will become death scythes."

This particular group of thirteen children, being the only ones in the school with the ability, have a two-way(or in Taisho's and the Evans twins, three-way) working weapon/meister relationship. In their partnership, both members have the ability to be both weapon and meister(much like Liz and Patty Thompson before Kid came along). Consequentially, they alternate positions in order for both to became a great meister and death scythe at the same time. Of course, not many people believe their dream possible.

I guess you'll just have to read the rest of the story to find out if their dreams are realized.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. If I get at least five reviews telling me the story's good and I should go on, you'll get the rest. But as I'm not sure how good people will think this is, I'm not going to keep writing stuff that no one's going to bother reading. I'll provide a key below to set straight the relations and stuff in the story(all the kids' names, appearance, age order etc.,)**

**Here you go:**

**Reizo: boy white hair like Soul's, green eyes, cargo pants, sneakers, zipped up jacket with a skull on the back. At 15 the oldest child of SoulXMaka. Partnered to Tanoshi.**

**Midori and Rida: girls short white hair in a messy pony tails, red eyes and pointed teeth, black mini skirts and leather jackets, Midori wears a neon pink tee while Rida wears a neon orange one. At 13 the middle children of SoulXMaka. Partnered to Taisho.**

**Akahito: boy blond hair and green eyes, white button-up shirt, black tie with a skull on the end, khaki jacket with pockets, gray jeans with a chain on the side 12 year old youngest of Soul/Maka partnered to Kettei.**

**Dragon Star: boy Black hair long and in a low ponytail, black sleeveless shirt, ninja pants, star tattoo on shoulder, Black Star's eyes, 14, partnered to Azayakana**

**Katsumi: girl long messy blue hair in a high ponytail, star tattoo, black leggings, blue skirt, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, 14, partnered to Sentoki**

**Taisho: boy Black hair with white tips, Liz's eyes, symmetrical black suit, 15, partnered to Midori and Rida**

**Tanoshi: boy red hair(from his father) blue eyes, baggy jeans, black beanie, white tee, 15, partnered to Reizo, oldest of Patti and Otto by 8 seconds identical twin to Sentoki**

**Sentoki: boy red hair, blue eyes, white button up with a sweater vest, 15, partnered to Katsumi**

**Sukoshi: boy Blonde hair, yellow eyes, sleeveless blue hoodie, chain link bracelet, dark denim shorts, 14, partnered to his twin Tsuyoi**

**Tsuyoi: boy same as Sukoshi but with lighter shorts and a green hoodie bracelet on the opposite wrist.**

**Azayakana: girl bright yellow hair, green eyes, 13, black arm coverings that buckle above the elbows, sleeveless black shirt, black skirt that's long in back and shorter in front partnered to Dragon Star**

**Kettei: girl bright PINK hair, violet eyes, 12, lacy purple and white dress that goes past her knees with purple lace straps and wristlets shy youngest daughter of Patti and Otto**


	2. Chapter 2

Akahito dribbled the basketball a few times before shooting it from the 3 point line and chasing after it once it had been rejected by the rim. Kettei sat on a nearby bench swinging her feet and kicking up dirt. After a few more failed shots, Akito gave up and plopped down next to his weapon partner.

"We're back, 'lil bro!" Reizo grinned, pulling his brother in a nougie from behind.

"Were you okay while we were gone?" Azaya asked Kettei.

"Of course, Azaya-nee." Kettei answered softly. "How did your mission go?"

Tanoshi walked up beside them and slumped over the back of the bench. "Tsuyoi and Sukoshi are in the infirmary because they tried to do something stupid."

Dragon came up and put his arm around Azaya. "Sentoki and Katsumi are also in the infirmary because the stupid thing in question blew up on all four of them."

"And Taisho and the twins went to do the damage report to his dad."

"And the kishin?" Akito inquired.

"Kishins," Azaya corrected, "there were eight."

"Who cares? What happened to them?" Akito demanded. The slightly older kids looked around uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to answer.

"We got our butts kicked halfway back to Death City." Taisho said, appearing on the scene with the Evans twins.

Madori looked into her younger brother's eyes for a while before announcing, "You and Kettei are to report to the death room. You're being assigned to your first mission."

"I'll be there right away!" Akito saluted and grabbed Kettei's hand. "Come on, Teitei, we're finally going on a mission!"

* * *

Akahito Evans and Kettei Pierce," Death the Kid turned around as they entered the death room. "You have met the standard requirements in order to accept missions here at the DWMA. I have analysed your abilities and selected one I believe is best suited to you. Once you have completed this, you will be free to select your own missions at will." With that, he handed them a piece of paper with their mission outline and shooed them out of the death room.

Akahito glanced over the page and handed it to Kettei with a sigh. She stared at it for a while before looking back at him. "What's wrong with it?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping for something more...exciting. Oh well, let's go. It shouldn't take long to get there if we borrow my dad's death cycle.

* * *

"We won't be going on a mission for a while," Taisho reported. "My dad won't let us until we all learn to work better as a team."

"Proffessor Stein said our parents could all do a three way resonance together." Reizo sighed. "Everyone always talks about how good our parents were and how good they expect us to be."

"It's probably because they don't get how hard it is for us being both weapon and meister." Azaya remarked.

"Except for Tai 'cuz he never uses his weapon form." Tanoshi added.

"So what do we do for now?" Midori asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Reizo said, "but Tano and I are going to run the obstacle course in the gym. Maybe we'll beat Black Star's and Tsubaki's old record."

"Actually, Katsumi and Sentoki beat that record last week." Dragon informed him.

"We'll go too, then," Azaya added. "We can't let your sister show you up. We'll beat it."

"No way!" yelled the twins, "That'll be us!"

"We'll all go," nodded Taisho. "We could use the extra practice."

* * *

"We're here," Akito announced, pulling the deathcycle up in front of a rundown two story old building. He tood off his helmet and helped Kettei to the ground. "Are you ready? Depending on the security in here, we should be in and out in less than five minutes."

Kettei nodded, expressionless, and took Akito's hand as she changed into a shiny white-bladed greatsword with a blue hilt. Akito stepped silently through the doorway...and stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Kettei asked, her face appearing in the sword's blade.

"Everyone's already been drfeated,' Akito replied quietly. "There's just a bunch of kishin souls floating around."

Kettei went back to her human form and absorbed the souls into her necklace. "Who do you think...did it?" she wondered softly, just so Akahito could hear it.

Then they heard a girl's voice ring out from the shadows at the end of the hall. "You're a bit late if you were coming to help."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a bit late if you were coming to help," said a girl's voice from the end of the hall. "The hostages have a already been freed. I'm going to assume the Reaper sent you?"Akito could only nod speechlessly. "My name is Avila," she continued, stepping to the light. She was pale with scarlet hair that hung into her eyes and a black short skirt with a black trench coat like the one Akito's mother used to wear. "You are?"

"Akihito Evans," Akito replied, recovering from his intitial shock. "And Kettei Pierce."

"So we beat the DWMA again?" a boy with looks and apparel similar to Avila's came up behind her. "They should really step up their game."

"Yeah," Avila agreed, "That's a good idea Alzack. Maybe we should send them a message." The boy-Alzack- grinned madly toothily and changed into a black bladed katana. In flash, Avila was right in front of them, grinning madly and staring at them with menacingly glowing yellow eyes. "Tell them hello from Demon Weapon Alternate."

* * *

"I'm worried," Tanoshi told Reizo as they walked to school. "Kettei and Akihito haven't come back yet and I'm worried about her."

"They're probably perfectly fine." Reizo laced his fingers together behind his head. "They could have gotten a stakeout mission. You worry too much."

"Hey guys," Dragon greeted them. "What do you think everyone's looking at over there?" The boys looked up to see most of the DWMA students crowding around the front of the building.

"Tanoshi, Reizo," Taisho said grimly as he approached them unaccompanied by the twins. "You're going to want to see this."

Reizo's hands dropped to his sides, and bother he and Tano froze, but only for a second before they dashed through the crowd, pushing people roughly aside to get to the front. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Kettei!" shrieked Azaya, who was right behind them.

"Akito..." breathed Rei.

Suspended in the eye sockets of the skull in front of the academy were the unconscious forms of Akihito and Kettei.


End file.
